Fallout Atlantis
by J.S. Hawkes
Summary: Jack Loges first tale in his epic story taking place in his home, vault 221. An underwater oasis vault 221 houses thousands of dwellers, and tensions are beginning to boil between the three wings. Will Jack find the answer to all the vaults problems or begin a civil war. "Because war...war never changes..."


**Fallout Atlantis**

_Atlantis was a city once believed to be the most technologically advanced city in history. Some believe it was full of the first cars, running water, and an abundance of superior technology waiting to be rediscovered. Swallowed by the sea Atlantis became a jewel to men seeking their place in the history "The Man Who Found Atlantis!" Yet even with its legendary status Atlantis, like so many pre-war tales, has become nothing more than a blank page in this new and inhospitable world's history. Where the stories of underwater cities and advanced technologies have ended, one vault is preparing to change everything the wasteland once knew._

_Vault 221, hastily constructed in 2071 was intended to be for the wealthiest of American citizens. However, due to construction problems and over budget, the vault was forced to lower its prices. The new customers that came swarming in were able to pay for the completion of the massive vault. Large enough to fit thousands of people 221 became impossible for one overseer to maintain alone. A council was created for the north, east, west, and south wings. _

_Jack Loge is a mechanic in Vault 221, an incredible underwater oasis near the city of Jacksonville, Florida. Standing at 6'1, with short brown hair, and bright green eyes. His parents were both prominent members of the 221; his father was head of security and his mother a well-known nurse in the vault. However Jack had a calling of his own, not great with a gun and queasy at the sight blood he worked with his hands building and repairing broken things for his fellow vault dwellers. He joined the maintenance wing and soon became director of operations for the sunken southern wing. What Jack though would be an impossible task soon turns into an incredible discovery that will not only affect his vault but the world above._

June 5, 2275

The diagnostic screens of the maintenance terminal are bright, almost blinding, as Jack tries to focus on the results of the oxygen scan. To him it all looks like a mixture of English, Chinese, and an ancient lost language. The background music of Bo Dollis and his song Handa Wanda is almost blaring as Jack covers his ears. Sitting at his desk cringing from the music he looks down at the dirty jumpsuit from the night before. Whispering to himself as he goes over the stains.

"Did I spill something on my suit…or is that vomit? How did I let Louis trick me into going shot for shot with him? That guy is basically an alcoholic!"

There is knocking at the door and Jack quickly sobers himself up.

"Who is it?!" he yells, trying to be louder than the radio but realizing that his scream could have been heard down the hallway.

"Its just me Loge" A deep voice answers from the other side of the door "now, are you going to let me in or am I gonna have to bust this door open?"

Jack gets up from his desk and walks to the door, his head now spinning as he stands. He smacks the side of the radio as he walks by instantly shutting it off and opens the door. In front of him was a short old black man, Kendrick Jones, who Jack has always referred to as Mage for his long white beard. Kendrick Jones is president of all eastern wing maintenance operations in vault 221 and council members of the eastern quarters.

"Hey Mage, what's up? You're usually never hear this early…or awake for that matter."

Mage's face doesn't even flinch as Jack tries his best to crack a smile out of the old emotionless man.

"Remember when you told me you wanted to be a comedian?" he asks.

Jack knows what Mage is going to say next, but he still decides to let him have his moment.

"Yeah, Why"

"I told you to follow your dreams… Lets just say that comedy was your nightmare."

They both share a quick laugh before Mage turns back to his serious old self.

"Did you come here just to harass my comedic genius?" Jack asks "Or is there something else?"

Mage holds up a document for Jack with the word URGENT.

"The overseer called me in this morning, and asked to bring this to you directly. He says that you should see it immediately."

"What is it?"

"Its about the southern wing."

Jack gets a concerned look on his face and hesitantly asks.

"Was there another accident…?"

"Just look over the papers Jack, I think you'll be pretty happy with what you see."

Jack opens the document and begins looking over the papers. Quickly skimming through architectural designs, advanced calculations, and a slip of paper with two words on it "Not under." Mage flashes a quick grin as Jacks face lights up.

"Does this mean what I think it means?!"

Mage chuckles before answering "That's right Jack, the southern wing isn't flooded, only the main corridor."

"This is incredible!" Jack says with nothing but jot in his voice. "I'll go get some of the divers and fix the corr-"

"I've already got everything setup for you" Mage interrupts "Now go suit up the dive is going to be in twenty minutes."

Unbelievably excited, Jack gives Mage a quick hug and darts down the hallway. He passes the elevator and takes the stairs up to the third floor. Jack sprints to the corridor that connects east and south, "The Flood." Bumping and shoving his way through anyone that walks in front of him. Riley, Jack's best friend, and two senior divers are already waiting for him.

"Jack there you are!" Riley calls out in his playful voice "c'mon we've been waiting for you, Put on the diving suit and grab your gear."

Jack grabs the suit and quickly changes in the nearby bathroom. Riley and the other two divers are waiting for him when he comes out. They walk into the transfer station and lock the door behind them. The transfer station is a small passage that was once used to separate each wing in case of flooding.

"Jack, you sure you're up for this?" Riley playfully asks

"Of course I am, why even ask that?"

"Cause the last time I saw you in a diving suit was when you tried impressing Faith by-"

"by racing Chuck Greene from the bottom of the diving pool to the top, I know I know."

"You got your ass whipped that day…and still got laid!"

"It must have been this handsome face."

"Or she just felt sorry for you."

They both quickly laugh before a voice over the communication terminal interrupts them. The voice has some static but Jack can still make out Mages old voice.

"Dive team do you read me?"

"Yeah we can hear you loud and clear Mage." Jack responds.

"Good, now this is what's going on. Jack the canister on your hip contains a jelly like fluid that can act as a temporary wall while we drain The Flood. Find whatever leaks are causing the flooding, clog them, and return to the transfer zone as soon as possible."

"Okay Mage got it. Hey Riley how much air is in the tanks?" Jack asks

"Give or take about an hour, maybe an hour-in-a-half…oh and the HHG (Handheld Harpoon Gun) on your belt is already loaded, five shots as always."

"Got it…Mage start the flooding, we're going under."


End file.
